


Rescenes and one-shots

by Heartbreak_harbor



Series: Rapunzel rescenes and one-shots [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt Varian (Disney), Sad with a Happy Ending, Varians mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartbreak_harbor/pseuds/Heartbreak_harbor
Summary: Basically re-written scenes that i dont think got what they deserved. There will be my own headcanons. Nothing is canon. These ideas are my own as far as i know. These are kinda based off of a dreams i had after finishing the series. There may be some scenes that i wish had happened as well
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Rapunzel rescenes and one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838248
Kudos: 13





	1. Secret of the sundrop part 2 re-imagined

**Author's Note:**

> There will be spoliers! I am not responsible for any upset grievances. You have been warned

Varian had captured the princess and the king. He didnt want to do this but he had to! The queen was on the floor chained. The vial he held in his hands was dangerous ans he knew it. He grips it and glances back at his father. What would his father do if he heard about what he was doing. That made him stop. 

That was until the queen spoke up "Varian just let me g-"

"Sh-Shut up!" His voice cracked as he yelled to the queen. The queen noticed the voice waver she decided to use that against him.

"Varian you are but a child. You shouldnt bare this burden" she began but once again cut her off "I'm not a child!" He yells hitting the table.

"Don't be like him..." He murmurs weakly. He moved over to the queen. Between shouts from the king and princess he heard his own blood pumping in his ears. 

He moves to crouch down he grabs her shoulder. The queen looks up at him scared. He could swear he saw that brown hair morph into red for a split second and suddenly... It was an older woman.... Red frizzy hair. 

Varians hand froze "mom i'm sorry..." The soft words fell from his lips before he could stop them.

The queen looked surprised but looks to him "Varian... Let me go and we'll find a way to release your father" just her and Varian heard this.

The king and Rapuzel were getting free and quickly. Rapunzel swung her hair to grab Varians wrist as he desperately reaches for the queen. Rapunzel pulls but this made the beaker shatter as it flung from his hand. 

He let out a loud yelp as the amber began to form "Your highness!?" 

"Mom!" Another yell from rapunzel as black rocks shot out to block the amber. The amber shattered the shackles. Varian grabs the queen and tosses her away but as he turned to run himself he felt a piercing pain. It grew through his stomach. As the queen regained her senses and was held by the king. She reaches to Varian "Varian!" 

Varians legs felt numb below him. He felt some bitter metal tasting liquid fill his mouth. He coughed and felt the blood trickle down his lip. His eyes flutter and he looked to Rapunzel. The big greyish blue eyes lose focus "p-princess..."

Rapunzel rushes forward "oh my gosh Varian... Varain hey hey..." She gently grabs his side and eases him off the rock. Varians lips open and he let out a light yelp as the pain heightened and then dulled. 

The king and queen rush over. Rapunzel held Varian "we need to get him to someone!"

The king went to speak "its too la-"

The queen hushed him "no... He can make it" 

Rapunzel nods and hurries out the door holding a fading Varian. As they run to the horses thenother were just finished destroying the large music bots. 

Cassandra looked utterly shocked "Raps!? What happened to him?"

Rapunzel yells "i'll explain later. We need to get him help. Everyine fall back, the battle is over" everyone took off.

Rapunzel kept murmuring to Varian "hold on... Varian hold on" she held her hand over his stomach where blood seeped through his white tunic and brown vest.

Soon they get to the kingdom. They usher Varian to Xaviers black Smith. Rapunzel calls out "Xavier... Xavier please"

Xavier steps out "Oh... Princess." He gently took Varian into his large arms. Rapunzel felt so guilty. She steps back glances down at the blood on her dress and hands. She left to go change and think about somethings. Xavier wouldnt let her in anyway.

She had the others rounded up after she was changed. She sat down and explained what was happening to the villagers. Most of them just hated Varian for the fact that he stole their queen and attacked everything.

The queen was worried for Varian. Te king kept pulking her away from the black smith but she wanted to know how he was doing. She looms to Frederick "he called me mom Fred... He misses his mom" she glances over "and he just lost his father... He is a child"

The king nods "yeah... We'll figure it out Ari... We'll help him"


	2. Varian gets beat up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian has gotten better with the villagers but people just cant let soem things go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for blood and active violence

Varian didn't want to go but he had to. He had to make a trip to the store in Corona. It was a cold day but the streets were busy. The snow dwiddled down slowly onto the Cobble. He hated going out in public especially now. Varian was 17 now. He had grown into his body more. He was taller and had widened out chest wise. He was still skinny but it was obvious he had been eating better sense he spent most of his time in the castle with lots of food.

Varian also had a better sense of clothes. He wore more proper clothes now. The king and queen had him specially made clothes so he could represent the castle better when at Expos. He wore a button up red vest with a tan long sleeve that led to his brown and black gloves. He wore brown pants tucked into his black and brown boots. 

The streets picked up in chatter as he walked. He went faster and tugs the fur rimmed cape around closer. He could see his breath and his lips were cold not to mention his nose was fridgid. He pulled his hood up. Usually Rapunzel and Eugene would join him on these trips but they were busy with planning some big winter ball. They were prone to having seasonal balls. 4 a year. Not to mention festivals and expos and what not.

Varian soon got to the glass weavers shop. He slips in to be meet with pleasant warmth filling his body. He relaxed and pulls his hood down. He heads to the counter with a shy smile. He had sort of bonded with the gkass weaver here. He came here so often it wasnt odd to see Varian here.

The shop keep smiles "Hello there Varian. More glass? What sizes and shapes"

Varian smiles weakly and rubs his face to warm up "um... Beakers and Vials please?" After this he would need to head to the wood carved to pick up the vial holder. 

The shop keep nods "i'll be right back then" They hobble off to the back. Varian waits patiently until they got back. Once they did Varian took the cases with them and carefully sets a good handful of gold on the counter "just keep the left over"

Varian waves as he heads out "now to get to the wood car-" he was cut off by hearing someone yell "hey! Blue stripe" he glances over onky ti be met with a painful hit to the face that knocked him flat in his rear end. He glances up holding his nose bleeding nose. Thankfully the box landed in a pile of soft snow.

When Varian looked up he saw 3 older kids. These were the kids that beat him up when he was younger. Before he could get out they kick him hard in his stomach. He gasps out and his hsnds fly to his stomach. They use this as an opportunity to grab Varians winter hood and pull it. This cause him to slide on the ice. They tug him behind the building and lift him.

Varian grans at their hands and tried to get them to let go. He was lifted and slammed back into the wall hard. He coughs out and began to kick. He lands one on the one holding him and they drop him only to kick back in his chest.

Varian yelps and covers his head with his arms. He cried as they took turns kicking and punching the crap out of him. By the end his nose was bleeding and his lip busted. He had a black eye and bruises littered all over. They pull off his winter hood and kick it away. They pin home made wanted posters of him on the wall behind him and with paint write 'traitors get what they deserve'. 

Varian just lay there his arms over his head as he sobs. They had left a few minutes back and only when he heard nothing left he lifted himself. His lip was bloodied and leaking into his chin. His ribs were messed up and he couldn't even get off the ground. The snow was too cold. He heard the snow crunch under someones feet and a rich adult voice call out. He recognized the voice but with the buzzing in his head and the ringing in his ears he couldnt be sure if it was actually him or not.

When he glanced up through a swelling eye he saw him. Eugene was there.

Eugene glances around and then glances down. As soon as his eyes catch Varian, hes hurrying over "Oh kid..."

Varian made a small huff as Eugene moved to grab him. Eugene stops when he realized his side must be in pain. He went to grab Varians shirt to lift it up but even in his pained state Varian was embarassed of his body. Varian carefully grabbed Eugenes hand "n-no..."

Eugene blinks "kid you're hurt. Either i do it now or wait till you pass out from pain"

Varian sighs weakly and let go of his hand. Eugene pulls the shirt up and Varian shiver with the cold air that swished around him. Eugene sighs "its bruised pretty bad kid. Who did this?"

He pulls Varians arm over his shoukder and hoists him up. Varian had to save himself from yelping. Eugene grabbed Varians hood and tugged it over his head "keep awake kid. We'll get you to the castle medic" he began to head to the castle making sure to take the back roads so no one saw too much.

Varian winced every step and Eugene ended up having to haul Varian up into his arms when Varian began to pass out. Eugene then let his anger fester. They beat him bloody. He held Varian close and hurried up. 

He shoulders opened the castle door "we need a medic!"

Nigel glanced over and huffs hurrying up to fetch the medic.

Arianna looked horrified. She hurried over as Eugene lowered Varian down to the floor. Arianna brushed his hair out of his face "oh Varian..."

At his name being called his big blue eues flutter open and glance around blurrily. He caught sight of Arianna. Him and Ari had gotten closer lately and she had taken on the role of mother these past few years "Stay awake Varian..." She mumbles brushing his hair away again.

Varian nods "its not that bad Ari..." Soon a medic had arrived. With Eugenes help they got him to his bedroom here in the castle. He moved out from Quirins house when he turned 16. 

Eugene laid Varian down. Arianna and Frederic had followed and Rapunzel had heard the commotion hurrying to see what was happening.

Varian was still awake and trying to convince the Medic that he was fine but that was hars to do in immense pain. Eugene and the Medic worked to get Varians shirt off to which he heavily disagreed with. Soon Varian was pushed back so the Medic coukd observe his side. The medic had Varian roll ontonhis good side but even his good side hurt. 

The medic sighs "Eugene can you help me lift him a bit" Eugene nods "of course"

Eugene moved his arms under Varians and pulled up. Varian yelped and grips Eugenes arm "hurts... Eugene!" Eugene held Varian as the Medic wrapped his torso up.

Eugene eased Varian down onto the bad again. The doctor then worked on wiping the blood from Varians face. He grabs ice and presses it to his face. He grbas Varians hand and moved it to hold the ice "hold it..."

Varian nods. Arianna gently pets at Varians hair "you should rest..."

Varian nods weakly anf closes his ehes. Arianna moved to hold the ice ti his face for him. Arianna sighs "this has to stop" she looms to Frederic whi had entered not too long ago.

Eugene grips the sheets his anger festering "kid doesn't deserve this... Why are there still people that hate him so much. After all he has done for them"

Arianna sighs "because people need soemone to blame... And he's an easy target" Varian opens one eye "i can still hear you..." He murmurs.

Arianna giggles "you shouldn't. Now sleep" she gently held the ice closer making Varian groans and wince. She sighs and grabbed his hand in a motherly love kind of way. 

Varian shifts and began to fall asleep into his pillow. Arianna sighs and looks up at Eugene "who is doing this?"

Eugene sighs "we don't know. The kid won't tell me anything" He sat down to think.

Arianna huffs "i want those boys found. If this happens again i will investigate every able bodied person i can find" she grios her fists a bit. 

Eugene nods "yes ma'am"


End file.
